


And the Morning After

by Jandeera



Series: A Long Way From Home Alternate Universe [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jandeera/pseuds/Jandeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after An Inauspicious Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Morning After

Poke.

"Mmmm."

Poke.

"Go `way. Sleeping."

Poke.

"Go away."

Poke.

Crash.

"Oww. What were you poking me for?"

"Ada confined both of us to these rooms for the next week."

"What?"

"He wrote you a letter."

"Which you have already read."

"Yes."

"Brilliant."

"Exactly. I was wondering if you'd like to help me point out to him why grounding us is a bad idea?"

"He is now my liege lord, I don't know that I should be doing anything to get revenge. Particularly when we both deserve the punishment."

"I know we both deserved what we got. Doesn't change the fact that we are both going to get very bored by the end of the week if we don't come up with something to entertain ourselves with."

"Fine. I'll help. But nothing that is going to cause harm to anyone or anything."

"Thank you. Now we could always start with an old classic, a bucket of water above the door."

"To obvious. I've got my medical kit in my room. I've a selection of herbs that when added to wine, are invisible and tasteless, but will dye a person's tongue, and teeth, a bright red. If we add it to our own wine as well, he shouldn't suspect us."

"That is a brilliant idea. My name's Denethor, by the way."

"Thorongil. Want to try it tonight?"


End file.
